


Возвращение

by Irdana (Haziran)



Category: South Park
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 00:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17908784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haziran/pseuds/Irdana
Summary: Твик не хочет терять ни минуты.





	Возвращение

Твик возвращается в город вечерним автобусом. Саус Парк вовсю готовится к Рождеству: на деревьях развешаны гирлянды и цветные фонарики, в витринах магазинов расставлены гномы, олени и Санта-Клаусы, выложены самые лучшие и дорогие товары. В дополнение к идиллической картине в семь вечера – как раз в то время, когда прибывает автобус из Денвера, – пошел снег. Мягкие пушистые снежинки медленно опускаются на темно-синюю ткань пальто, все пуговицы на котором застегнуты правильно. Твик вытаскивает руку из кармана, подносит к лицу – нет, не дрожит. Вот и хорошо.

Никто его не встречает. Собственно, прийти на перрон могли бы только родители, но отец слишком занят в кофейне в это время года, а маму он сам попросил остаться дома. Теперь Твик спокойно может пройти через весь город в одиночку. Не оглядываясь испуганно по сторонам, не обливаясь потом от чувства тревоги и страха, душащего все рациональные мысли в его голове. Он даже может заглянуть по дороге в один из магазинчиков и купить что-нибудь к праздничному столу. Громко поздороваться, попросить достать ему вон ту коробку шоколадных конфет с верхней полки, вежливо улыбнуться девушке за кассой. Твик проходит мимо магазина – не потому, что боится зайти, – просто-напросто он озаботился покупкой подарков заранее. Разница огромная. Особенно для него.

Ужин проходит спокойно и скучно. Отец жалуется на долги по кредитам на бизнес, наглых конкурентов и недобросовестных поставщиков. Мама суетится, успокаивает отца, уговаривает сына съесть второй кусок ее фирменного пирога с вишней. Все как всегда. Твик твердо отказывается от кофе, рано встает из-за стола и уходит в свою комнату.

В первые мгновения – как только открыл дверь – накатывает паника. Волна образов, запахов, звуков накрывает с головой. Хочется расстегнуть верхнюю пуговицу рубашки, даже рука тянется вверх, чтобы привычным движением растрепать волосы. Твик думает, а не попросить ли маму постелить ему в комнате для гостей. Но тут же одергивает себя, крепко сжимает кулаки и шагает внутрь. Хватит малодушничать, пора встретиться со своими демонами.

Вблизи все оказывается не таким уж и страшным. Подумаешь – стопка старых пластинок, выгоревший плакат с Терренсом и Филиппом на двери, коробка с игрушками под кроватью. Стоптанные грязные кеды, модель самолета, которую он никогда уже не соберет до конца, запылившиеся книги на полке. Просто вещи. Просто воспоминания. Теперь они ему не навредят.

***  
Снилось страшное. Длинный ряд бездушно одинаковых школьных шкафчиков, Твик стоит перед ними с ключом в руках и абсолютно не помнит, куда положил свой завтрак. Он бегает по всему коридору, пытаясь открыть нужную дверь, но ключ не подходит ни к одному из замков, тонкие металлические створки не поддаются. Вот уже закончилась перемена, звенит звонок на урок, вокруг собирается толпа учеников, учителей, все смотрят на него, но черты лиц сливаются в размытую, мутную пелену, прямо как цифры на этих проклятых шкафчиках. Кто-то смеется, а Твику кажется, что над ним смеются все. Смеются, перешептываются, показывают пальцем. От толпы отделяется фигура, подходит к одному из шкафчиков и что-то пишет маркером на дверце. Твик щурит близорукие глаза… «Псих».

…Больничные коридоры, одинаковые мягкие диваны перед дверью в кабинет, одинаковые аквариумы с золотыми рыбками для успокоения нервов, одинаковые дипломы в претенциозных рамках над головами одинаково бесполезных врачей. Ряд одинаковых оранжевых баночек с таблетками на полке в ванной.  
…Одинокое место на галерке за исписанной оскорблениями партой. Одинокие вечера в библиотеке над никому не нужными книгами. Одинокие прогулки до пруда.  
…Запах пригорающего молока, пятна расплавившегося коричневого сахара на плите, скатерти в бело-красную клетку пахнут ополаскивателем с ароматом полевых цветов. В воздухе витают частицы кофе, корицы и сахарной пудры. В стакане пучок разноцветных трубочек, рядом аккуратная стопка белоснежных салфеток. Деревянная стойка бара сверкает чистотой, светильники под большими абажурами дают мягкое освещение. Все создает ощущение уюта, тепла и спокойствия. Но Твик знает, что это не так. Он не хочет идти внутрь. Он стоит снаружи и рассматривает свое ненавистное отражение в больших зеркальных окнах кофейни. Которое в следующее мгновение с оглушительным треском разлетается на сотни мельчайших осколков.

Твик резко садится на кровати, обливаясь холодным потом. Включает настольную лампу. Делает несколько вдохов-выдохов, чтобы успокоиться. Всего лишь сон. Мешанина из травмирующих воспоминаний. Ничего удивительного, учитывая то, как долго его не было в городе. Почти три года. Когда он уезжал, ему было тринадцать лет и вся его жизнь была кошмаром. Он был дерганым невротиком, над которым смеялась вся школа. До самого отъезда на его школьном шкафчике красовалась надпись «Псих» - Твик уже устал пытаться оттереть ее и смирился. Раковые больные принимали меньше лекарств, чем приходилось принимать ему. Он знал, как зовут всех психотерапевтов в радиусе шестидесяти миль. А они узнавали его на улице. Он ненавидел дни, когда приходилось помогать отцу в кофейне. Поэтому в свой последний день в Саус Парке он поднял с мерзлой земли камень и бросил в огромную витрину Харбакса, испытав при этом пугающе жгучее удовольствие и облегчение. Родители до сих пор думают, что это были хулиганы.

Заснуть снова все никак не получалось, поэтому Твик встает и подходит к книжной полке. Берет наугад первую попавшуюся книгу, открывает ее – на зеленый ковер падает какое-то засушенное растение. Наверное, было спрятано между страниц. Твик хочет поднять его, но тонкий сухой стебелек ломается пополам в его пальцах, листья и соцветие рассыпаются в пыль. Чувствуется легкий запах лаванды. Твик морщится и вытирает руку о пижамные штаны. Читать расхотелось, поэтому он ставит книгу обратно на полку. И замирает. Как он мог забыть убрать эту фотографию? Он же собственноручно уложил в коробку все школьные альбомы и полароидные снимки и отнес на чердак. Может, это мама нашла ее и поставила на полку? На рамке и фото легкий слой пыли. Твик стирает ее пальцами и смотрит на двенадцатилетнего себя, обнимающего своего лучшего друга Крейга. И тут же поправляется – бывшего лучшего друга.

Трудно сказать, кто же тогда все испортил. Наверное, Крейг. Или Картман. А может, и сам Твик. Они с Крейгом с третьего класса были не разлей вода. В школьном автобусе или на трибунах стадиона они всегда садились рядом, иногда даже держались за руки – так, чтобы никто не видел, конечно. Вечные партнеры по лабораторкам, всегда в одной команде по волейболу. Иногда они сидели вместе в библиотеке, иногда Крейг звал его потусить вместе со своей бандой. Твик мог позвонить ему хоть посреди ночи, чтобы выговориться во время самых страшных приступов паники. Когда умер Страйпи, они вдвоем похоронили его за старой фермой возле леса, а потом сидели до самого заката солнца в сарае, где вместо сена до самого потолка была навалена сушеная лаванда. Там Крейг его поцеловал. Просто прижался сухими шершавыми губами к щеке. Твику было тепло, приятно и совсем не страшно. Почему-то он не удивился. Как будто бы все было правильно. Точнее, ему так казалось.

Картман застукал их, когда они курили за школой. Ничего такого они не делали, просто разговаривали как обычно. Жиртрест обозвал их голубками и заржал. Обычно спокойный Крейг вдруг покраснел и бросил в Картмана окурком. Тогда-то до Твика и дошло. Вот почему Крейг с ним, только когда рядом никого нет. Вот почему он смущается, когда они вдвоем оказываются на людях. Вот почему Крейг никогда не интересовался, откуда взялась надпись на шкафчике Твика. Просто Крейг его стесняется. Почему-то все то, что означала для Твика эта дружба, вдруг стало пошлым и ненастоящим. Моменты, которые помогали ему верить, что все не так хреново в его жизни, раз есть рядом такой человек, как Крейг, наполнились издевательски искаженным смыслом. Поцелуй на ферме из доверительного, мучительно личного и прекрасного превратился во что-то грязное… просто потому, что Крейг… голубой. И Твик, получается, тоже.

Он тогда убежал, ни слова не сказав Крейгу. А через неделю уехал, так и не попрощавшись. Бездетные родственники в соседнем штате были рады принять у себя племянника. Там была новая школа, новый круг общения и, что важнее всего прочего, новый хороший психолог. Твик успокоился. Перестал трястись и есть таблетки пачками. Теперешние одноклассники его не дразнят. У него даже есть друзья среди девушек! Все хорошо. Ведь хорошо же!..

***  
Утром он просыпается в плохом настроении, измотанный и раздраженный. Как же хорошо, что послезавтра можно снова уехать из этого города. Осталось только выдержать рождественский ужин. Встреча с собственными демонами прошла не слишком гладко, но это нормально. Первый блин всегда комом.

Оставив мать хлопотать на кухне, Твик выбирается на улицу – погулять и морально подготовить себя к встрече с родственниками, которые к вечеру съедутся в их дом со всех концов города и штата. Мороз усилился, снег больше не падает, небо высокое и пронзительно голубое. Поколебавшись с полминуты, он решается зайти в ближайший паб. Вряд ли там будет кто-то из знакомых – все сейчас наверняка штурмуют магазинные полки и кухонные плиты. А даже если и будет – Твик не боится. Совсем.  
Внутри темно, пахнет дешевым табаком и освежителем для воздуха. В пустом зале занят только один столик в углу, тихо играет старый музыкальный автомат. Твик беспомощно моргает первые пару секунд, затем идет к стойке. Бармена нигде не видно. Ну, это ничего – он подождет.

Когда дверь кухни открывается и к стойке подходит не кто иной, как Крейг Такер собственной персоной, Твик берет свои слова про страх обратно. Он абсолютно не готов сейчас к этой встрече. Но убегать поздно. Если только он не хочет еще больше опозориться… Крейг изменился. Еще больше вытянулся, стал шире в плечах. На скуле появился короткий прямой шрам. Интересно, откуда? Ссорится ли он по-прежнему со своим отцом? Присматривает ли за морскими свинками в школьном живом уголке? Жива ли еще его бабушка? Есть ли у него теперь лучший друг? Твик не знает. Все теперь другое, он сам другой, и Крейг кажется ему чужим и незнакомым. Такер подходит, широко улыбается и говорит, что бармен подойдет чуть позже. Внутренности Твика медленно покрываются льдом. Неужели не узнал?..  
\- К-Крейг… Это я, Твик, - голос получается хриплым и тихим. Но Крейг слышит. Он оборачивается, смотрит на Твика долгим взглядом, в котором читается что угодно, но только не радость узнавания. В пабе как будто становится на пару градусов холоднее.  
\- Да, я узнал тебя. Привет, Твик, - говорит Крейг таким будничным голосом, как будто они последний раз виделись вчера, а не три года назад.  
\- Как ты?.. Что у тебя нового?  
Крейг хватает тряпку и начинает сосредоточенно тереть барную стойку.  
\- Так сразу и не расскажешь. За три года много всего произошло. Как я? Нормально, наверное.  
Твика из холода бросает в жар. Кажется, три года терапии сейчас пойдут коту под хвост. Подсознательно он так ждал этой встречи. Боялся до оцепенения, но ждал. И теперь она проходит совсем не так, как ему хотелось бы…  
\- И все?.. – он задает этот вопрос скорее самому себе. Неужели все правда закончится вот так? Теперь он скажет Крейгу, что у него тоже все нормально, а завтра сядет на автобус и уедет?  
\- Знаешь, если бы тебе было по-настоящему интересно, как я здесь, ты бы написал мне. Или позвонил. Хотя бы раз.  
Над дверью звенит колокольчик, возвещая о новых посетителях. Музыкальный автомат начинает проигрывать одну из заезженных рождественских песен. Крейг молчит, продолжая драить и без того чистую стойку. Он больше ничего не скажет – Твик знает это. Собственные слова застряли в горле, словно кусок подтаявшего снега. Как он объяснит Крейгу, что не мог, просто не мог набраться смелости связаться с ним? Как передаст словами всю ту ненависть, которую он чувствовал к себе? Весь стыд за себя, за то, что убежал тогда?.. Глядя в отражении витрины на свою сгорбленную, трясущуюся фигуру, на спутанные растрепанные волосы, красные, опухшие глаза, исцарапанные руки с обкусанными до крови ногтями, он недоумевал, как кто-то мог быть с ним не из жалости. Как кто-то мог проводить с ним время, не изнывая от скуки. Как кто-то мог целовать его, не сдерживая отвращения. Вот почему он не мог себя заставить показаться Крейгу на глаза. Вот почему уехал, не попрощавшись. Потому что боялся увидеть в глазах друга подтверждение всем своим самым страшным кошмарам.

Теперь Твик стал другим. Он стал тем, кого сам мог бы если не полюбить, то хотя бы терпеть. Нормальным, правильным. Но оказалось, что время упущено. И сам он упустил что-то очень важное и правильное. Крейг прав. Как бы паршиво Твик тогда себя ни чувствовал, их дружба стоила хотя бы прощания, хотя бы пары слов объяснения. Которое безнадежно запоздало на целых три года и теперь вряд ли что-то исправит и изменит…

***  
Твик медленно бредет по центральной улице города обратно к дому. Навстречу идут загруженные пакетами и коробками мужчины и женщины, раскрасневшиеся от мороза дети бегают вокруг, крича и подбрасывая в воздух искрящийся снег. Твик думает о том, что в дополнение ко всем сегодняшним неудачам и разочарованиям семейный ужин – это уже слишком. Он вполне готов встретить Рождество в автобусе. Может быть, он даже домой заходить не станет…

Посмотрев влево, он видит собственное отражение в огромной зеркальной витрине. Твик сам не заметил, как ноги привели его прямо к семейной кофейне. Со стекла на него смотрит запутавшийся в себе подросток. Темно-синее пальто застегнуто на все пуговицы. Светлые волосы аккуратно приглажены. Ногти на руках ровно подпилены. Пальцы не дрожат, веко не дергается. Твик ненавидит сейчас это отражение еще больше, чем то, старое. Зачем он вообще сюда вернулся?! Он подбирает валяющуюся возле бордюра половинку кирпича. Замахивается. На этот раз он даже убегать не станет.

Вдруг запястье перехватывает сильная теплая рука. Кирпич падает на тротуар. Твика сжимают в крепких объятиях. Лицо утыкается в чью-то коричневую куртку, жесткая ткань которой насквозь пропахла дешевым табаком и освежителем воздуха. Горячие слезы текут по щекам, он ничего не видит, ничего не понимает… Крейг что-то шепчет ему на ухо, что-то успокаивающее, наверное, но Твик не слышит, не хочет слышать. Но отчего-то чувствует, как громадный камень падает с души, дает вздохнуть свободно. Он все объяснит, как только успокоится, он найдет нужные и правильные слова.  
Главное, что ему не нужно теперь убегать.

***  
Утром после Рождества улицы города пустынные и гулкие. В пустом салоне холодно, нахохлившийся водитель зевает так широко, что, кажется, сейчас вывихнет себе челюсть. Когда автобус медленно выруливает на автостраду, Твик достает из чехла ноутбук и ставит на колени. До Денвера еще целых три часа. Он обязательно успеет написать Крейгу письмо. Чтобы отправить сразу же, как приедет. Чтобы больше не терять ни минуты.

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для Пейринг-баттла фандома СП: http://south-slash.diary.ru/?tag=5286497  
> Арт к фику от прекрасного Zankat: https://zankat91.deviantart.com/art/Recovery-529138170


End file.
